With the development of digital homes and widespread digitalization of consumer electronics (Consumer Electronics, CE for short) products, an increasing number of digital entertainment devices and home appliance products appear in families. Connecting the home network devices in a wired or wireless manner to form a home network to implement functions such as content sharing or mutual control is a digital home network concept that the industry is conceiving and striving to achieve.
Currently, more and more consumer electronics devices support a media sharing function. When sharing media, a user needs to select a source device and a target device. Consumer electronics devices are increasingly appearing in home networks, and each device has its own product model and naming rule. Users are always perplexed by product models that are privately defined by vendors, and are thus unable to distinguish specific devices corresponding to these product models. For example, a product model of Huawei mobile phone A is U9510, and a user uses the SSDP protocol and finds that U9510 is displayed for the device, but it is difficult for the user to tell that U9510 and A denote a same device.
A media sharing protocol of a conventional home network is to first use a service discovery protocol to discover home network devices in a same home network, and when a user uses a mobile terminal to select a home network device to share resources in the mobile terminal, models of all home network devices in the home network are displayed on the mobile terminal for selection by the user. However, currently, because many home network devices exist in a home network and device models are also complex, it is difficult for the user to select a home network device correctly, which degrades user experience.